


Warmth

by voltairenism



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal, M/M, Oral, Spoilers, a little angst but happy ending, after timeskip, bottom dimitri, dimitri/mbyleth, engrish, it's medieval times is there a good lubrificant, top byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltairenism/pseuds/voltairenism
Summary: "Your hands are so warm... Have they always been?"Byleth wants to help Dimitri live for himself and keep his heat alive.After timeskip. Spoiler for character death.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> so.... I was thinking about what Dimitri said to Byleth at the end of chapter 17????? and dude they totally fucked after that. anyway this is bad lol

The rain was falling steadily, as if it was crying for Rodrigue's death. The tears on Dimitri's face could not be distinguished from the raindrops, but Byleth knew he was crying - how could he not? Byleth also felt his own eyes watering. He, who was born without crying, an absurd baby who had not had a cry when he was born, was crying for someone else's suffering.

Byleth shared the blonde's pain. He had lost his only family and his guide, no, _ his friend _, was no longer in his mind, accompanying and helping him. But Byleth didn’t cry because Dimitri's pain had mirrored his own — he cried because he could see the confusion and perdition in the heart of the heir to the throne. It hurt him, that wasn't the way it should be. He wanted to end his pain.

He took his hands towards Dimitri, asking him to let him help. Startled, the blonde took his hand, slowly, afraid, as if he would lose him too. Byleth gathered his own strength to give him a rare smile to the other, assuring him that all was well.

"Your hands are so warm... Have they always been?" Dimitri asked. It was unexpected for Byleth, but it made him keep his smile. Dimitri gave his gloved hand a little squeeze, trying to give himself some warmth. "Living for myself ... So can I absorb this heat?"

Byleth let out a small breath. Those words cheered him up - maybe he could take the prince's pain away. He will never recover what he have lost, but perhaps Byleth can fill the void. Maybe he could warm him up.

Not wanting to let go of his hand - Dimitri was so lost and suspicious, so he didn't want to take off that support - Byleth put his other hand on his face. He felt the warm tears falling from his uncapped eye, now being sure that he was crying. The former teacher wiped a drop that feel hot and looked into the other's eye.

The blonde's pupil trembled, unsure of looking back into the other's emerald eyes, him who caressed his face, giving him confidence. Eventually Dimitri just decided to close his eyes and lied against the green-haired man's hand, letting out a tired sigh.

"Your tears are hot," Byleth said. "You still have warmth inside you."

“From tears… it doesn’t matter. Maybe it's just the heat of my rage. ”

Byleth intertwined the fingers from the other hand that held the blonde's. He carried them beside him, as if to dance, bringing the body closer to the other. He wished he had been there. By his side, in his fall, helping him find the right path. But there was no point in brooding over the past. He was here now.

He grasped Dimitri's face, lifting it like a metaphor. Now he was here and would keep him alive. Keeping the flame alive.

He watched his eye slowly opening, beautiful lashes draping over his eye, blue like the sky of an open, cheerful day. Drops fell on the bristles, mingling with the tears of a tired soul. Slowly, the disconnected look struck Byleth, trying to understand the closeness he had just now realized.

“Let me… warm you up,” Byleth said. And in seconds that seemed like years, he glued his lips to Dimitri's. They stood still, enjoying each other until Dimitri moved his lips, sucking on Byleth, who introduced his tongue, asking for entrance, as if asking to be accepted into his pain as well. They kissed like lovers that hadn't seen each other in years, and from a point of view, that was the truth. Byleth broke away, moving his hand to Dimitri's chin.

And as if reading each other's minds, the two immediately joined in for another kiss, this time open and needy. Dimitri was in a hurry, and he drank from Byleth with desire, who seemed serious and experienced, exploring the blonde's mouth. His hands came loose, but Dimitri's immediately gripped the old teacher's green strands, Byleth's still hovering, the other hand still holding the old student's angular face.

They parted again, leaving a trickle of saliva between their mouths. Byleth watched the restless eye of the other, who was feeding on that vision, the divine beauty of the teacher.

A drop ran down Dimitri's cheek and Byleth caught it with his lips before falling from his chin. He took the opportunity to suck on the place, and Dimitri let out a low moan. His hand tightened on Byleth's hair while the other hand clutched the teacher's shoulder.

Dimitri felt hotter by the minute. The cold rain hardly bothered him, because it was so hot, so good. But how could it? He was nothing more than a monster, dead inside, a shell of a man, haunted by ghosts. What was Byleth making him feel? Could he feel that way?

Byleth broke away from Dimitri when he tasted the salty, warm taste of a tear. He watched the other cry, losing himself again. He held Dimitri's head gently, trying to bring him back.

"How can I? I don't want to live like this anymore, but how can I?” He said, and gritted his teeth, crying.

"Don't you want to live for yourself?" Byleth replied, his voice deep but sweet.

“I don't want to live like this anymore.” he repeated.

"Then don't live like this anymore." He said and kissed him again. Dimitri wrapped his arms around his neck, and Byleth did the same with his waist.

“I want your warmth. Please.” Dimitri said, against the other's mouth.

***

Too bad they weren't in the monastery, but nearby was a church, abandoned like many these days. It was no longer sacred and, well, Sothis would forgive them. Dimitri grinned as he took off his cloak to cover the floor, the wet side down. Byleth laughed along - for a little while, it seemed it was all right. No wars, no deaths.

Eventually all the armor was scattered across the church floor. Dimitri was dry, after being covered by all the gear and his cloak, except for his hair. Byleth moved a wet streak of his face, uncovering his eye. He was the warm one of them both now.

Slowly, Byleth kissed the blonde, asking for his trust again. Dimitri approved, melting into the kiss. They exchanging an innocent, affectionate kiss as they slowly lied on the cloak on the floor. Dimitri hugged Byleth, asking for more closeness.

“Your clothes are wet. Take them off. ” Dimitri dismantled. Byleth laughed, but didn’t do the request, teasing.

"Do not worry. First yours. ” he said. Byleth bit his lower lip when he saw Dimitri blush. "Trust me". The blonde nodded.

Byleth pulled up the long black shirt that Dimitri wore, revealing the pale skin. He approached and kissed the bare skin just above the pelvis, surprising to find that the skin was cold as ice. Dimitri involuntarily moved his hips up, surprised by the kiss.

"So tensed." The teacher said, bringing his hand to the other's face. The heir tugged Byleth's head, asking for another kiss. They savored each other as the green-haired one continued to lift Dimitri's shirt. It reached the point of revealing his chest, and as soon as the blonde broke the kiss, Byleth brought his lips to his mate's nipple.

Dimitri grunted and his chest was panting. The teacher caressed him to soothe him, but it was not much use considering that his teeth nibbled on the nipple.

"Byleth," Dimitri said. So early and he was already getting lost in the teacher's affection. With a triumphant smile, Byleth pulled away and drank from the sight. Dimitri was so thin, but still had muscles. Scars were spread all over his torso, some newer than the others. He felt sad. He wished he had fought by his side for those 5 years. “Byleth,” the former student called again, but this time serious and concerned.

“I… I wish I had been with you. All these years...” he said. Dimitri didn't answer, just held his hand and pulled him close again.

"It's all right. I thought you were dead and… I'm so glad you are not another ghost that haunts me. ” They kissed again and quickly parted, so that Byleth could remove the rest of Dimitri's shirt, then united their lips again. 

Byleth lifted his torso, panting. His green locks covered his face and he felt warm despite the storm outside. He pulled on his gray tunic at once, revealing himself to the heir, who let out a sigh.

He really was a divine beauty, Dimitri thought. Chosen by the goddess Sothis, he was a perfect man. He didn't carry a scar, just bruises from the recent war - these would probably be gone soon and his skin would be perfect again, divine.

The professor bent down again, hunched over the other, but instead of kissing him, just caught his lower lip between his teeth. He moved his hip, rubbing his bulge against the other’s, and they both groaned. Byleth wrapped Dimitri's thigh underneath with his hand and pulled it up, and moved against his hip again. Dimitri groaned.

"Professor... please." he said. Byleth laughed.

"Professor?"

"I ... Byleth ..."

The saying whose only laughed against the blonde's ear. "Tell me what you want." He whispered in his ear, nibbling on his earlobe.

"I want to feel your heat."

"Hm?"

"Feel your heat. Inside of me". And Byleth was pleased.

Without further ado, Byleth pulled off the blonde's black pants, the same material as the shirt. His legs were thin too, but with less scars. His cock was now rested on the blonde's abdomen, red and releasing pre-cum. Immediately after uncovered, Dimitri tried to close his legs to hide himself.

Byleth put his hands between his legs and spread them apart. He lifted one up to his cheek and kissed the tired shin. He did the same to the other.

He kissed his thighs, sucking each one with love and devotion. Finally, he reached his balls and sucked them the same way, except with more desire and haste. Dimitri's moans echoed off the church walls.

Byleth pushed Dimitri's thighs underneath so that the blond lifted them, revealing his hole. He kissed the surrounding region until he finally stuck his tongue inside the blonde, making him jump.

"Shhh." Byleth tried to calm him down.

“S-sorry.”

“No need to apologize, I apologize for not warning. Can I? ” Byleth asked. Dimitri nodded.

Byleth repeated the movement, but this time Dimitri didn't react so abruptly. He kept moving his tongue, deeper and more agile, eating him out. Dimitri shifted from small sobs of fright to loud moans.

"I'll put a finger in, it’s all right?" Dimitri replied with something between "Yes" and a moan. Byleth smiled and put his middle finger in his own mouth, lubricating it.

Slowly, he stuck his finger inside the blonde, who just frowned at the discomfort. Byleth tried to comfort him with the familiar sensation of his tongue, which seemed to work. He removed and thrusted his finger repeatedly, and soon enough Dimitri was asking for the next, something Byleth would happily give.

He licked his ring finger along with the other, and thrusted them both inside. It was not long before the heir was moaning again - until something completely silenced him and he made him squirm.

"Byleth!" He shouted.

"Did I find something that made you feel good?" He replied, smiling. Provocative, he avoided that point until he placed his third finger, when he decided to give it a shock of pleasure again.

“Ah! Please... It's so good...” he growled.

Byleth withdrew his fingers and moved upward, covering Dimitri, who was panting. “You're so hot, Dimitri. So good… ” he said before kissing him in an open, wet kiss, tongues intertwining out of their mouth.

"Professor ..." he replied, making Byleth let out a throaty moan.

"Do you want this?" He asked, looking into his eye.

"Yes," he said, certain. Byleth studied his features: his flushed cheeks, his brows tense with desire. So beautiful.

He got up to take off his own pants, revealing his own red and erect cock. Dimitri savored the sight, feeling faster to feel it inside him. He looked like a god. And honestly, at that moment, he probably was a god.

Byleth bent over the other again, pulling Dimitri's legs up as he positioned himself at his entrance.

"Scratch me to discount the pain." Warned the teacher - and he thrusted inside him. Dimitri's nails immediately dug into his back. Byleth stroked his head, soothing him.

“It doesn't hurt. I just think you deserve it.” Dimitri said, panting. Byleth laughed. "I'm not that helpless creature that you believe I am."

“Oh. I forgot that you are a bloodthirsty monster. ”

“Still funny, _professor_. Keep it up and I'll get blood off your back and your lips. ”

"I want to see you try." And he kissed him. Dimitri ended the kiss by pulling the other's lower lip, biting hard.

"Move," Dimitri demanded.

"My pleasure," he replied. He removed himself from him, only to push again, causing the heir to bite his own lower lip. 

Byleth continued fucking him at a right step, as he attacked the blonde's neck, sucking him hard enough to leave a mark. Dimitri tugged his hair and dug his nails into his back.

Increasing his pace, Byleth took the blonde's wrists and placed them over his head, annoyed by the scratching. Dimitri smiled smugly and attacked the teacher's open neck, sucking hard, or even harder than how the other had done a few minutes ago.

They kept moving and fucking, moaning against each other's mouths. Byleth gripped both wrists with one hand, using the other handd to jerk Dimitri's cock, who let out a sob. He moved faster and faster into the other, closer and closer.

He released Dimitri so he could lift one of his legs, changing the angle with which he fucked him. Dimitri moaned loudly, getting attacked on his prostate, and took advantage of his now free arms to hold the other's shoulders. In a few moments, his body shook completely as his cock spilled cum over his abdomen, screaming Byleth’s name. Not long after, Byleth also came, filling Dimitri.

They stayed in silence. Out of breath, out of words. 

Without the ecstasy, eventually the cold of the storm was beginning to become a problem.

"Should we go back to the camp?" Byleth asked. Dimitri looked to the side, a little saddened, until his eyes widened.

"I think your tunic can serve as a good blanket?" he said. Byleth grinned and kissed him again.

***

"Anyway, I'm so glad you feel better, His Highness!" Mercedes said, smiling. Dimitri had just argued about returning to the kingdom's capital. They had discussed the strategies for a good while now.

“Okay, since this meeting is over…” Sylvain said, “I want to comment on this hickey on His Highness's neck. Yeah, don't think we couldn't see it under all this armor. ”

Dimitri blushed.

"And the teacher here has one too." Felix added. Mercedes and Ashe were stunned, while the others just shrugged.

"Eh. His Highness is sane, so I don't care if it was needed to, huh, the teacher fuck the insanity out of him. ”

"Dedue!" Dimitri shouted.

  


**Author's Note:**

> follow me @allixccie on twitter im fun


End file.
